Proudly Yours
by spreadmadness
Summary: Conocer a los padres, conocer al enemigo público número uno, todo en una misma fecha. Adam podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Este OS pertenece al Concurso de Navidad de Retos Fanfiction. Kadam! Y más cosas bonitas.


_Y pasando por la tercera parte de una obra titulada: Tiempo libre. _

_Este One Shot es mi segunda participación en el **Concurso de Navidad** de la comunidad de **Retos Fanfiction.**_

_Y aunque es el segundo, no es menos importante. Este regalo está dedicado a la persona que más quiero en el planeta, EileenHera, que sabe que no suelo multishippear las cosas pero que ha hecho que quiera este ship a mi manera. Es sencillo, pero es para ti. Y para ser lo primero que escribo de Kadam creo que es lo suficientemente adorable._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Kadam tampoco, pero escribí acerca de ellos. No vengan a quemar mi casa.<em>

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction**

* * *

><p>Adam Crawford estaba preparado para tener la noche más incómoda de toda su vida. Llevaba un rato saliendo con Kurt, seis meses, para ser completamente exactos, y aún no había conocido a sus padres y sus intercambios se habían basado en incomodas conversaciones por skype y promesas de que irían tan pronto como les fuera posible. Su pareja tenía notas excelentes, por lo que le había sido fácil escaparse para Acción de Gracias, pero él había tomado el espacio para poder tomarse unas vacaciones de Navidad mucho más largas, por lo que estaría trabajando durante los días en los que el noventa por ciento de la población descansaba. No se descansa cuando hay un <em>Black Friday<em> y trabajas en una tienda de ropa, en verdad, no se descansa.

Se había perdido de esa oportunidad para conocer a la familia de Kurt, pero afortunadamente habían entendido su situación. Viniendo de Inglaterra, y manteniéndose por su cuenta, era más que lógico que necesitara trabajar tanto como fuese posible, y le estaban pagando por las horas extra, y eso jamás está de más.

Sin embargo, para las navidades había sido otra historia. Kurt ni siquiera le permitiría no tomarse las vacaciones, y la verdad es que Adam tampoco quería saltarse aquellas navidades. Nunca había estado tan comprometido con alguien como para querer pasar las fiestas en casa de sus padres, y en realidad se sentía un poco intimidad por la presencia de Burt Hummel, aunque Kurt seguía afirmando que era más bien abrazable en lugar de intimidante, Adam lo dudaba.

Gran parte de sus dudas estaban sembradas en el hecho de que habría una fiesta de navidad, lo que significaba que varios de los amigos de Kurt estaban invitados. Sus dudas precisamente no eran producto de una fiesta de navidad, había asistido a varias de esas en Essex, pero más bien era el hecho de que Adam estaba plenamente consciente de que Burt había llegado a ser un fan de Blaine Anderson, enemigo público número uno.

También tenía muy en claro que la mayoría de sus amigos estarían ahí, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y comparándolo con Blaine Anderson, enemigo público número uno. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, solo sabía que la fecha estaba ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina, y que él ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No solo tenía que verse expuesto a la presión de conocer al padre de tu pareja, también debía verse expuesto a la presión de conocer al ex prometido de su pareja. Si salía completo de aquello, definitivamente haría una guía para futuras víctimas.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al aeropuerto de Columbus, el padre de Kurt los estaba esperando allí. Adam se estaba aferrando a la mano de Blaine como si fuese dos años menor en lugar de dos años mayor, pero en realidad no importaba demasiado. Nunca había durado lo suficiente con alguien como para conocer a los padres, y en las películas lo conocían como un episodio que podía dividir la vida en pareja en dos partes.<p>

Burt Hummel estrechó su mano con lo que parecía un poco más fuerza de la que cualquier ser humano aplicaría normalmente. —Un gusto conocerte, Adam. — Su tono de voz era serio, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kurt conteniendo una risa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—El gusto es mío. — Dijo él, ayudando a poner las maletas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta del padre de su novio. Lo estaba mirando con pánico, y Kurt tan solo negaba con la cabeza. Su padre y su novio se estaban comportando como niños pequeños, el uno intentando parecer intimidante, y el otro dejándose intimidar por un oso gigante.

—Cuéntame de ti, Adam. — Le pidió Burt, intentando romper el silencio incomodo. Serían dos horas de viaje, y realmente no tenía mucho ánimo de que Kurt escogiera la música y decidiera hacerlos escuchar a Lady Gaga hasta llegar a casa. Extrañaba a su hijo, realmente lo hacía, pero luego estaba el hecho de poder escuchar música tranquila en el auto.

—Pues… me gradué de NYADA hace poco más de un año. Allí conocí a Kurt. — Pero todo eso Burt ya lo sabía, en realidad no necesitaba esos detalles, estaba analizándolo a él, como individuo. No aceptaba a cualquier ser humano en su casa sin más, aunque su hijo parecía pensar lo contrario.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Essex, Inglaterra.

—¿Y quieres recordarme cuántos años tienes?

El interrogatorio siguió de esa manera por la siguiente media hora, hasta que Kurt decidió internenir en la conversación porque Adam parecía como si se hubiese acabado de atragantar con algo y le estuviese faltando el aire para responder.

—No es muy educado atacar a tus invitados, ¿sabes? — Respondió en lugar de Adam a una de sus preguntas. Burt sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes culparme por querer conocer al muchacho que dormirá bajo mi techo esta noche, ¿o sí?

—Conocerlo es una cosa muy diferente a hacerle un interrogatorio. Sabía que no debía regalarte la colección de NCIS el verano pasado. — Su padre puso los ojos en blanco en la silla de en frente, y Kurt le regaló una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no veía. Pero definitivamente no había perdido a su hijo, ya que en uno de los semáforos se estiró lo suficiente desde la silla de atrás para cambiar la estación y subir el volumen… y no hubo mucho que Burt pudiera hacer al respecto.

* * *

><p>Carole era mucho más adorable que cualquier madre que hubiese visto en el pasado. Y en realidad no era la madre de Kurt, sencillamente actuaba como si lo fuera y a Kurt no le molestaba para nada. Adam suponía que había pocas cosas que llenaban los vacíos que había dejado su madre, y aunque Carole nunca había intentado competir contra sus memorias de ella, hacía un excelente trabajo cubriendo la posición cuando era necesario.<p>

Sus abrazos eran cálidos, y cocinaba de forma que Adam pensó seriamente en pedirle que se casara con él pero no quería que Burt Hummel se enojara con él. Ya había tenido suficiente con el interrogatorio en el auto, y pensaba que pedirle matrimonio a su esposa podía poner algo de tensión en las cosas.

Si es que las cosas no estaban ya lo suficientemente tensas, Adam se sentía como si estuviese en una competición. Sabía de películas, y libros, y uno que otro comic y esas cosas. Cuando Burt le preguntó si quería ver el juego que estaban transmitiendo de los Buckeyes contra alguien más, Adam no tenía idea de que responderle, así que sencillamente asintió con la cabeza… Rogando al cielo que no le hiciera preguntas respecto a su pasión inexistente por el futbol americano.

—No te gusta mucho el deporte, ¿verdad? — Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—En realidad no. — Respondió él, porque era más fácil ser honesto a pretender que tenía idea de quién era Urban Meyer y porque se estaba equivocando al poner a esa persona en la línea de… ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Para él, tan solo eran personas lanzándose las unas sobre las otras y matándose a golpes por un balón. Nunca le había visto sentido a esas cosas, y estaba seguro de que el noventa por ciento de las personas que veían un partido de Futbol Americano en Essex pensarían igual que él. Todos se veían un poco bestias peleando por una pelota que ni siquiera era una pelota porque su circunferencia en realidad no tenía nada de circunferencia. Parecía más bien la cabeza alargada de alguien… lo cual no le daba muchos ánimos de seguir viendo el partido.

Las personas empezaron a llegar, y Adam no tenía ganas de esconderse debajo de una roca, lo cual podía ser considerado como progreso. Sin embargo, Kurt decidió que podían bajar luego y sencillamente pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Adam había estado toda la tarde intentando comprender referencias acercad e un deporte que no llamaba mucho la atención, y Kurt había estado hablando con Carole en la cocina acerca de algo que parecía confidencial, porque cada vez que entraba allí, se quedaban en silencio y lo miraban hasta que salía de la cocina.

Era todo muy extraño, y realmente se sentía presionado por el ambiente, como si estuviese compitiendo contra una fuerza invisible sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. No le gustaba sentirse tan fuera de su zona de confort, pero debía acostumbrarse a ello, porque realmente estaba asumiendo su parte en aquella relación.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, subieron a la habitación de Kurt, y él sencillamente se explayó sobre su cama y empezó a enseñarle fotos de todas las personas que estarían ahí esa noche. Adam se sentía extrañamente honrado de que quisiera compartir lo que tenían con sus amigos, porque sabía bien que presentarlo era un paso para él… teniendo en cuenta que hacía poco menos de un año había estado comprometido con alguien que resultaba ser un amigo en común de todos los presentes. No debía ser fácil para él, pero Adam se sentía bien con sí mismo, sabía que las cosas podían salir bien si le ponía el esfuerzo necesario, pero tampoco se esforzaría al punto de dejar de parecer él. Kurt había escogido estar con él por un motivo, ¿no? Y si el destino los había vuelto a reunir, Adam se aprovecharía de cada oportunidad que su pareja le diera para entrar un poco más en su vida.<p>

Se acercó a él, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y dejando las fotografías a un lado, tan solo abrazándolo por un par de segundos y dejando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. —Gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué? — Kurt se encontraba un poco confundido, porque en realidad no había hecho nada que mereciera las ganas.

—Por invitarme hoy. — Sería una semana rara, pero esperaba que los demás se acostumbraran a su presencia tanto como Adam procuraría hacerlo. Quería parte en la vida de Kurt Hummel, y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta obtenerla.

—No necesitas darme las gracias por eso… les agradarás, a todos. Incluso le gustas a mi padre. — Pero a Adam no le parecía mucho así, y acabó por decirlo a su manera. —No habría invitado a cualquiera a ver el juego, y aprecia que lo hayas soportado entero. — Kurt lo conocía, después de todo, sabía que pretendía ser intimidante al inicio para protegerlo, pero no tenía nada que cuidar, después de todo, Adam había demostrado que merecía un lugar en su vida y se lo había ganado a pulso. Nada de salidas extra, ni de olvidarse por completo de su existencia, había luchado por demostrarle que lo quería y Kurt había acabado por caer de nuevo por él, de todas las formas correctas. Adam le hacía sentirse seguro.

Adam tan solo asintió, dejando que su pareja apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él trazaba figuras invisibles en su espalda, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo con su presencia. Aquella noche saldría bien, en verdad no era como si él fuese el Grinch en persona, intentando arruinar la navidad. Quería una noche tranquila, y los amigos de Kurt tampoco podían odiarlo sin conocerle.

Sin embargo, al bajar a la primera planta, y empezar a conocer a todas esas personas, Adam se sintió un poco más que abrumado. Kurt abrazó a Sam, Adam ya había visto a Sam un par de veces antes, se lo había topado aquí y allá cuando se encontraba en Nueva York, pero dudaba que el rubio lo conociera de algo. Además, le miraba de pies a cabeza como si estuviese intentando descifrar todos sus defectos y Adam se sentía más que extrañado… Y detrás de Sam venía Blaine Anderson, enemigo público número uno, quien abrazó a Kurt de la forma más incómoda del mundo, y le tendió la mano al verlo ahí.

—Así que tú eres el chico de Nueva York. — Le dijo. —Creí que no había sido nada. — Añadió Blaine, esta vez mirando directamente a Kurt y haciendo que este pusiera una expresión de desagrado en su rostro que Adam nunca había visto antes.

—Estaba equivocado. — Fue lo único que respondió, tomando su mano y llevándolo al salón principal, donde se encontraban los demás. Adam ni siquiera se molestó en esforzar el oído para escuchar lo que Blaine tenía para compartir acerca de él. Aquél muchacho no le agradaba, principalmente porque nunca le habían agradado las personas desleales, y él se le hacía el emblema de la deslealtad.

No quería decir nada respecto a aquél comentario, parecía más que ofendido y fuera de lugar, pero durante las siguientes horas, aquella mirada acompañada de ese _creí que no había sido nada_ se instaló en su cabeza como el aguijón de una abeja. Molesto, doloroso, y extrañamente incómodo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kurt se diera cuenta de su silencio, y tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta del motivo sin que Adam dijera mucho. A veces, las palabras son completamente innecesarias para comunicar algo, por lo que al sentir que le abrazaban por la cintura y dejaban un beso en su cuello, no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

—No importa lo que digan, estoy contigo ahora. Y te quiero, en serio lo hago. — Y Adam lo sabía, porque a veces las palabras son innecesarias cuando las acciones hablan por ti. No estaría allí si no le quisiera, por lo que asintió y se dio la vuelta para besarlo.

* * *

><p>No podías agradarle a todo el mundo, porque no eres una perita en dulce para hacerle la vida feliz a cada individuo que se te cruza. La mayoría de los amigos de Kurt habían sido extrañamente agradables con él, como si fuese parte del grupo desde sus inicios, y Adam se encontró riéndose con ellos y sintiéndose tremendamente cómodo. Aunque suponía que la presencia de Santana ayudaba, la única persona que conocía en realidad que se le hacía agradable, no como Rachel… pero aún así mantuvo su sonrisa cuando se le acercó para saludarlo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. En realidad no le importaba.<p>

Mike era otro de esos individuos que acababa por hacerte reír de alguna manera, y varios de ellos parecían una combinación letal. Entendía bien porque Kurt seguía tan apegado a ellos, porque a fin de cuentas, parecía que todos habían acabado por crecer como una gran familia… era envidiable encontrar amistades tan firmes, y se alegraba de que su pareja hubiese podido contar con individuos así. Tenía una familia de sangre pequeña, pero todos ellos parecían haber pasado allí cada navidad, como si Burt Hummel hubiese adoptado a cada miembro del Glee Club de Kurt como si fuesen suyos.

La medianoche se acercaba, y en ese momento Adam empezaba a sentirse culpable por no haber pedido una lista de los invitados y haberle comprado algo a cada uno. Tenían una tradición, aparentemente, ya que nadie pasaba la noche ahí, abrían los regalos a medianoche… culpabilidad, plena y sencilla.

Observó el intercambio de objetos de aquí para allá, las sonrisas, y los abrazos, y los tropezones con las bolsas de regalo que se quedaban pegadas al suelo y se enredaban en los zapatos de la gente. La comida siguió llegando, acompañada de más risas. Estaba ignorando a quien parecía estar abriendo un agujero profundo en el costado de su rostro, mientras sonreía cada vez que Kurt lo hacía. Su sonrisa siempre le había resultado contagiosa, en especial esas honestas, en las que sus hoyuelos se pronunciaban y acababa por mover su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

En medio de todo aquello, Kurt tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón, acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla. —Tengo algo para ti también. — Le susurró al oído, haciendo que negara con la cabeza y sonriera. —Y no puedes decirme que no era necesario.

—No pensaba en hacerlo… porque me mirarías muy mal. Tus malas miradas dan algo de miedo.— Y Adam también había comprado algo para él, después de todo, por lo que sería muy de doble moral negarse a recibir un regalo de su parte.

Kurt se levantó del mueble, acercándose al árbol y yendo por una pequeña caja, entregándosela en las manos. Sentía los ojos de muchos sobre ellos, pero no le importó demasiado mientras rasgaba el papel y lo dejaba a un lado. Dentro de la caja, dos pulseras con un dije sencillo que marcaba _"his"_ en medio de un círculo. Adam sonrió, y levantó la mirada. —Eres adorable.

—Adorablemente tuyo.


End file.
